Quickie: Daryl and Lori
by Judas123
Summary: One shot , Daryl Dixon and Lori Grimes


Daryl couldn't say that she was ugly, because she wasn't. She had a nice ass, which he liked. He also liked her small perky tits too, he remembered the time she wore this purple tank top once at camp when they were at the quarry. The hard on was of course taken care of when he went hunting. Apart of him wanted to hate her because she was cheating on her dead husband with his asshole friend but he couldn't do it. His hate was replace but lust. God, only fucking knew how badly he wanted to fuck her. How much he wanted to grab her thick wavy hair in his hand and pull it as he fuck her doggystyle. That unfortunately didn't happen when her dead husband wasn't dead, he was alive this whole time. Daryl was pissed that the group left his brother but forgave them mentally when the camp was attack. Daryl had forgotten about Lori that was until he saw her in the shower that night when they came to the CDC. He couldn't forget her bare ass wet. Her small perky tits harden by the hot water. Daryl immediately ran to another room, the rest you can figure out.

When they made it to Hershel's farm, Daryl ignore her at all cost. His attention was main focus was on finding Sophia which ended up being a bust. That only cost him an arrow on the side of his stomach, a bullet to the side of his head and a fight with Lori. The farm got run over by walkers and they ended being in wood again only to have Rick, their leader tell them at he killed Shane and they all had the virus.

A month later after the farm was over run.

"Everyone get some rest. Tomorrow we wake at dawn." Rick spoke as he threw his empty fruit can out the window then closing it. He rubbed his hands trying to keep warm as he grabbed his gun and nodded at Glenn who was kissed goodbye to Maggie. They went outside to make a last perimeter check.

"Get some rest, too." Rick said to Daryl when he was at the front door while the group went upstairs to sleep.

Daryl nodded as Rick and Glenn left, he pick his last slice of peach from the tin can. He slightly moan as he finished the last slice. He brought his index fingers to his lips, sucking the juices that was left. He threw the can to the corner of room making a clat sound. He made his self comfortable on the wooden floor. He let out a small burp and grunt as he stated at ceiling of the old house they were staying for the night. Daryl was drifting to sleep when there was a creak sound. He was on his feet in a matter of second with his crossbow in his hands aiming.

"Daryl! Put that down. "

He rolled his eyes as he saw Olive Oil, a nickname he have given to Lori back at the farm.

"Why the hell you still doing up?" He asked harshly at her lowering his crossbow and walking back to his place.

"I can't sleep. It's too cold." She said intimidate by how jarring he was being with her right now.

"Ain't my problem." Daryl commented as he sat down secretly watching her as she stood in the middle of the living room.

He saw her shiver and wrapped hey boney arms around her self.

'Scared that she migh' bite ya dick baby brother."Merle's voice ran through his head. He shook his head and looked up for at Lori.

"Come here." He grunted.

"What?" Lori asked coy.

"Weren't ya crying that ya cold? Get here, shut up and sleep." He angrily said taking his Pancho off and using it as a blanket.

Lori didn't waste a minute when she saw the thick Pancho. She was cold, but she afraid of him. He was so tense, half time he would nice to everyone then be everyone's enemy in a flash. She did have some feeling for the redneck, that was for sure. She would caught herself looking at him. He was dirty, hot and angry. His bare arms would be shown to everyone not to mention his broad big shoulders. She was surprised that even fit through the door with his shoulders. Lori found herself walking towards him and sitting on the ground.

"I ain't gonna bite." Said Daryl when she was completely still next to him. She had never been close to Daryl before. He smelled like the trees, mud and sweat. She bit her bottom lip and she laid down. His scent was making her aroused. He placed the Pancho over both of them as he laid down on his back.

"He really hates me doesn't he? " She asked him softly as she lean her head in his shoulder making him tense.

"Give him some tim'." He replied knowing she meant Rick.

"I know you saw me, Daryl."Said Lori softly as she looked him. She could see the frown and confusion written on his face.

"At the CDC."

"Don't know what hell ya talking abou'!" He said looking at her as she pushed her self up so she was the one staring down at him.

She tucked her hair behind her ear and said " when I was in the shower."

Daryl was silent he could feel the heat coming off his cheeks as he looked away her. He could feel her eyes on him. She quickly lean down and kiss the redneck of the lips. She was about to pull away when Daryl pulled her back in, she tasted like pear, he couldn't help but feel horrible he was kissing his friend's wife.

Lori moaned as she felt this his hand run through her hair, twisting it in his fist and pulling it slightly. She parted her lips inviting him in her mouth.

"Fuck." She moaned when she broke the kiss and sat on him, Daryl eyes darken as he saw her bruised lips. He moved his hips upward telling her that he was hard for her.

Lori got the idea as she felt his hard rod rubbing against her. Bedinf forward she kissed the redneck once more. He was a good kisser, better then Rick.

"I wanna fuck ya." Daryl growled as he broke the kiss. Lori's eyes widen with excitement.

"Get on ya knees." Daryl told her as she got off of him and pulled her tights down to her knee as she bended down. Daryl stood bend her staring at her glistening pussy, he absolutely loved it. Her pink pussy made him wild, he licked his fingers and made her open her legs wider. He started to rub her clit.

"Oh my God." Lori moaned grabbing the poncho and biting in to. It had been a while any one has touch her like that.

She swear she was shaking as she heard his belt drop to the floor. His zipper went down slowly. She groan instantly, she wanted to be fucked by Daryl. She wanted him to use her. Never in a million of years she would been on her knees and hand about to get fucked by a hot hunk redneck.

She squeal softly as she felt the head of his cock teased the opening of her pussy she bit harder on Pancho, her eyes widen as his big mushroom head stretched her as he slowly thrust in to her.

"Ya fucking tight." Daryl groan as he felt her clench him.

"I'm gonna fuck ya hard."

"Yess, please fuck me hard. Fuck me like a whore." Lori said surprising herself at what she said.

She whimper as she felt Daryl's calluses hand slapped her right ass cheek hard.

She gasped when she felt him pull her hair.

Her body rocked against him. He thrust into her hard and pulled away then slam her until the hilt. Lori clench around him as he hit her g-spot.

"Oh...Daryl...yesss...fuck."

Daryl grunted like a wild animal. He placed a hand on her boney shoulder as he fuck her even harder.

"I'm gonna cum, Olive oil." Daryl moaned as he thrust once more. Lori bit her bottom lip as he trigger her to her own release. He lower his head, softly kissing her shoulder. He pulled out making her moan, Lori shivered as she felt their cum run down her thigh.

They both laid down on the ground not noticing someone standing behind the door of the living room.

* * *

><p><strong>*Review Please*<strong>


End file.
